


A Different Kind of Pain

by compos_dementis



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compos_dementis/pseuds/compos_dementis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing but silence now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Pain

The Christmas of her sixteenth year, Angela stole an entire case of her father’s wine. Though the sticker on the bottom of the box proclaimed a tangy, bland cheapness to the drink, the victory of theft caused their blood to sing in their veins, and the wine to dance on their tongues. Adrenaline shot through them like fire, and Patrick drank deeply, and when Angela kissed him, he tasted the lipstick at the corner of her mouth.

“We should get married,” he whispered longingly against her mouth. Angela’s responding grin reached down into his chest and shook his very core.

A different kind of pain, not one of deep-seated yearning, pulls at him now, and just as he awakens in the mornings, he anticipates the slow roasting smell of coffee, the mischievous squeal of a little girl caught with her hand in the chocolate chips, the gentle melodious notes of Fur Elise from the grand piano in the living room.

Instead, the quiet vacancy of his own home hits him like a truck, and he lays very still in the morning light and listens to the sound of the blood rushing through his head, and the face on the wall stares down at him with a grin of certainty. In a few moments, Patrick will find breakfast in the desolate silence of the kitchen, shower and change, drag himself to the CBI and listen to the bustle of busywork.

He twists the wedding ring around his finger, and remains still.


End file.
